Secrets
by Halcyon Rider
Summary: "Secrets, secrets are no fun. Unless you share with everyone." But not everyone can share, especially when their secrets aren't normal. Dark, wicked, twisted secrets, they have to hide, to stay alive.
1. Secret No1

Chapter One : Riding Rails

"Excuse me? May I sit here?"

Pax's head jerked up, eyes open in in alarm. She pulled out her earbuds and looked up.

"The hell you want?" Her rude remark to a stranger shocked him.

"Uh, well the train is full...so, uh, I need somewhere to sit..." Pax eyed the stranger, he was a tall ish, skinny boy around her age, 17. He had a strange complexion, blond hair, but dark skin. His blue eyes stood out.

"Yeah, whatever." She put her earbuds back in, and looked out the window.

"So...uh, whats your name?" He tried to start a conversation, feeling awkward. She pretended not to hear him. "Hello?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

"Um, ok, I'm Nyle. Nyle Wells." He paused, looking for a sign of interest or an answer. "So...uh, are you in a guild?"

Pax eyed him "What's with all the questions?"

"Well that's how you get to know someone, no?" He smiled.

"Some people don't want to be known." Suddenly she ducked her head and disappeared.

"Um, what?!...hello...?!-"

"Shut up, it's a ticket checker." She saw the amused but worried look on Nyle's face.

"Tickets?" a tall man in a uniform walked up to where they were sitting.

"Um, wait a sec," Nyle checked the pockets of his coat, then his bags. While he was taking his time, Pax quietly started transforming. Two large bulges grew on her back. They grew and grew, developing a leathery texture. She jumped in the air over the officer checking tickets, useing her wings landed on top of the seats on the other side, balancing on the top.

At last Nyle shook a smal bag and a ticket fell out. "I'm sorry Sir, here." The man took the ticket, it glowed purple for a second and he gave it back. He looked around.

"Is there anyone else with you?" The ticket checker looked everywhere. "We had a report of a criminal boarding the train without a ticked. If you don't mind I need to have a look around for security measures."

"Um, no one was with me, but you should look around...I guess..." Nyle was nervous, but he hid it well. The whole seat glowed purple. Finding nothing the ticket man shrugged.

"Well, nothing suspicious. Have a nice trip lad." and he walked down the isle.

"Phew..." Pax reappeared once the ticket checker was out of sight. "That took longer that expected."

"Um, he said something about a criminal, and I don't know if this is how you usually are, but you've been acting strange." Nyle eyed her.

"And you are sayin?" She looked at him with a _so what_ expression.

"I think...I think you're the criminal." Nyle looked scared, but Pax could make out some sort of excitement in his eyes. "Why did you disappear? How come he didn't find you? Why do this? Unless you don't wanna be found."

"I used a cloaking spell. And I didn't want him to find me so I..." She tried to come up with a lie to hide what she was.

"You what?" Then he noticed her uncomfortable position. "Wait...what the fuck?!" The fast cloaking spell wore off her transformation as well, and she sat infront the the frighten boy, with two large, dragon-like wings.


	2. Secret No2

"Azeman is a name given to a female vampire or werewolf. She transforms from human to animal form at night and travels around drinking human blood. According to belief the best way to stop her is by sprinkling grains or seeds about, when seeing them she has a compulsion to stop to count them and gather them up. Another way of stopping her is by propping a broom against a door, which she then can't cross."

\- Book of Creatures and Magic by A. D. Piracress

"What the fuck...?!" Nyle stumbled over his seat and fell onto the floor before Pax's feet. "What...what are those...?...A-"

His mouth was clamped shut by Pax's hands.

"You will not tell anybody what you saw or heard from me, or I will personally see that you are found and destroyed." She shot a bloodthirsty glance at him " Now, I am leaving, be calm." She moved over on her seat, gathering her things in a medium sized bag that had "Newtashi City" written all over it.

"I wouldn't tell anyone. I know who...what you ar-" he stopped mid sentence as Pax grasped his throat.

"What do you know..." She hissed "Tell me and I'll let you go without break all the bones in your neck."

"L-et *cough cough* m...m...me.. *wheeze, pant* *gasp* go!" He twisted his neck around, miraculously not breaking it, and slid out of Pax's grasp. "Your arm is injured, you would've broken my neck without blinking an eye if you could." He looked at her, fear not completely gone from his eyes, but a bit more relaxed.

Pax narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you ?"

"One of your kind, I'm-"

"No!" Pax stared at him with wide eyes. "No...you can't be...I know that with my life and soul."

"Well not exactly the same, but along the same line... With some complications and calculations..." He looked at her wings, "May I look at your wings?"

Pax stared at him "No...wh...where are you from...who sent you?!"

Nyle smiled a bit "No one. I'm just a Mage looking for a home. Hopefully a guild too, that's not full of judging assholes."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"Everything-" and he lunged at her.


End file.
